


A maniac messiah, destruction is his game

by comradecourt



Series: Department X doesn't guarantee happy endings [1]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Decapitation, Department X, Drugs, M/M, Murder, ridiculous Russians, stupid idiot assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how he pictured his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A maniac messiah, destruction is his game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shop5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shop5/gifts).



> This is for Day Two: Decapitation of the 30 Day Guro Challenge.
> 
> Brief mentions of Leo/Arkady, but mostly I wrote this as an Arkady one shot. This is for Abby! Because stupid idiot assassins is partially all her fault.

They find him holed up in a hookah bar, his feet kicked up on a table as he exhaled smoke through his nose. KGB swarmed the place like ants, guns pointed at him from every angle. He put the pipe down on the table and put his hands behind his head without even being told.

He smirked at the man across the table. "You caught me, Leo."

Leo stood from the table pulling out a pair of handcuffs securing them tight around the man's wrists. "I'm sorry, Arkady. For whatever it's worth."

Arkady turned around to face him, his eyes burning with hatred as he spat in Leo's face. "I don't need an apology from you, _doska_." The warning click of the safety mechanism being pulled on several guns in the room was enough to bring the tense situation over the edge.

But that's not where his story begins.

It doesn't begin in the gulag where he signed over his life to serve Department X by whatever they deemed necessary.

It doesn't begin when he is trained by the Winter Soldier to walk, talk, and be an American.

It begins when his hobby on the side becomes a habit in order for him to function. He shoots up heroin to go to sleep, and snorts cocaine to stay awake. His superiors say nothing, drugs are cheap and easy to get and who hasn't heard of a corrupt officer or two? But it becomes a problem when it interferes with his work, and the GRU don't have tolerance for a useless drug addict Spetsnaz agent. Especially when he goes AWOL from a mission and decapitates his team.

Andrey Bazarov

Kirill Ostrovsky

Nikolai Volkov

Evgeniya Gretchenko

Four heads, four pikes in the ground.

The bodies were never found, or at least that's what the KGB reports had printed. Somewhere deep in confidential files, reports of bones were found that had shown signs of cannibalism. When asked why he decapitated his comrades Arkady shrugged and smirked. Leo knew why, he didn't need a half assed confession to figure it out.

Arkady wasn't a monster, he was an animal. When animals are not trained properly and are let out of their cage, they go wild. They revert to their natural instincts. Arkady wasn't meant for field work with other agents, he was a lone killer. Slicing through those victim's necks watching the heads roll with a dull thud, it made him feel natural for once. The uniform, guns, scars; none of that made him what he was. Killing was an art form, a true talent. You can be trained to kill, but only those who can live with what they've done can be truly successful killers. And Arkady was that rare special find.

Leo stepped into the interrogation room, his KGB uniform neat and ironed while his tired face grew stubble his eyelids dark and lined from lack of sleep. He pressed the record button on the cassette deck on the table. "Questioning of prisoner Arkady Vasiliev. October 15th, 1976. Comrade, how are you doing today?"

"I am not your comrade." Arkady sneered.

"I suppose that means we're on a last name basis now?" Leo smirked.

Arkady glared at the man, his green eyes sharp. "You already have everything you need to know."

Leo raised a brow. "Really? Because there seems to be a pretty huge gap between the time your mission began to the time you decided to collect heads. Oh, and while you're filling in those details you can also elaborate how you eluded the KGB for seven months."

"The last seven months? Leonya, I'm hurt." Arkady frowned. "Don't you remember how you hid me away like a precious fabergé egg and kept the KGB off my tracks after you found me?" He gave a lecherous sneer as he growled. "I know you can't forget how hard I fucked you into those shitty hotel beds." Arkady licked his cracked lips. "Or that time I snorted coke off your lower back."

Leo stopped the recording, popping the tape out. He reached across the small table and grabbed Arkady by the collar of his shirt, their noses touched as Leo snarled lowly. "Do I have to remind you how many nights I spent holding your head up while you vomited your insides out? Or how you cried yourself to sleep because you ran out of drugs and thought you were going to die? Better yet, when I found you seizing in a bloody mess on the floor after an overdose." Leo narrowed his eyes. "Remember that?"

"You're no saint, Novokov. I handed you a needle and you shot up too, I didn't even have to push you into it. So don't look down on me for being who I really am, because I'm not a wolf in sheep's clothing anymore." Arkady's lips were on his before he could respond. The kiss was messy and painful as he bit his tongue, when Arkady pulled away Leo stormed out of the room his lips still burning hot as his cheeks reddened in shame.

Sometimes he awakes in a cold sweat, remembering those dead lifeless eyes as they stared back at him, flies circling the heads on their pikes. Blood caked under his grimy fingernails, staining his skin not coming off no matter how hard he scrubbed it off.

Then he imagined Leo's head on a pike.

Arkady would make it special. He'd brush his hair back nice and neat, clean his face from all the blood, sew those beautiful eyes shut, and kiss him one last time.

Department X scrubs his mind clean, or at least most of it. He doesn't remember Leo, he doesn't remember the drugs, and he doesn't remember the time he spent in prison.

But he always remembers the heads.

Arkady looks up as he lies on the floor bleeding and asphixiating to death, the wooden pikes surrounding him as the heads look down on him. His story ends with shrapnel embedded in his windpipe, he chokes on his own blood gasping for air. He didn't want it to end this way.


End file.
